On a Way to a Smile
by XxTifaxRoxasxSoraXx
Summary: "Hey, you two! Where are your parents?" Roxas pointed to the pool of flames...which used to be home. This story is alot better when you read it XD Inspired by the short animation Denzel"s Story: On A Way To a Smile.
1. Chapter 1: The Worlds End

**AN: Yeah! My first fanfic ever! My first on was supposed to be something else but I lost it… Anyways, this fanfic is insp. by the animation on the FF7: AC complete **_**Denzel's Story: on a Way to a Smile **_**(and that's the title of the fanfic) so yeah, no flames just creative criticisms Okie. ENJOY X3! **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own KH or FF7! I wish I did though… cause then they would all live with me and my parents would have to leave X3**

**Rating: I don't know yet….hmmm, K or T.**

_On A Way to a Smile_

_It was the final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. The world was to its end- the waters were roaring, the winds were rapid and the Earth was dead and dark._

_ "Sephiroth has summoned Meteor!" yelled Tifa._

_ "What do we do Red?" asked Cloud who is being aided by Tifa._

_ "We wait for her…" said Red XII in a calm but worried voice._

_All they could now was watch from above and pray for what was to come next…_

Back down in Edge Midgar, everything looked deserted- dark and broken. Twins Sora and Roxas were at home unknown to what was happening.

"Roxas! Sora! Hurry, we must leave now!" their father yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Roxas a little scared now.

"Just Come! I'll explain later, we have to find your mother" their father said.

They left their house and meet their mother. What the twins saw around them wasn't a very pleasant sight. Midgar was no longer the same…roads were broken…homes everywhere…and dead bodies. The family stopped walking when they saw that their mother/wife has stopped walking.

"I need to go back." She said softly.

"Why? We must keep moving!" her husband said a bit irritated now.

"No…not without our neighbors who need help." She said sadly.

"**SCREW THE NEIGHBORS!** **YOUR SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT!" **her husband said now filled with rage.

She ignored him and walked up to her sons and spoke:

"Mommy will be back. Stay with dad ok." She said before running off.

"Wait! Don't go!" pleaded her husband as he ran after her leaving the twins behind.

The twins were _abandoned._ What were they to do now? What will happen to them if the Earth died?

"What do we do now Roxas?" asked the younger twin Sora who was now on the verge to tears.

"Let's go back and follow them."

_Fire… _it was everywhere. Sora stood there crying and Roxas stood there with a blank expression. What they saw changed their lives…

"Hey! You boys shouldn't be here. Where are your parents?" asked a SOLDIER.

Roxas pointed to the pool of flames…which used to be …. _Home…_

**AN: What do you guys think? It's pretty bad…it's not good…but it's not bad.**

**Sora: Why am I the youngest?**

**TifaC: Because…you're immature and more childlike XD**

**Sora: No! I want to be the oldest!**

**Roxas: Dude, it's already been decided.**

**Sora: Shut up!**

**TifaC: *sighs* this is gonna take a while…well review please!**

**Axel: No. Flames. Or else.**

**TifaC:*smh* Axel don't threaten them…**


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

**AN: I AM SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT **** High school is no joke… I changed my username/penname so yeah! Thankies to those who reviewed **** you guys made me soo happy! I need more guys… so yup lets get started XD ENJOY!**

**Kirei Ryuusei: Thank you! And you have to read to see what's to come XD it gets really exciting!**

**YumYum: I know right! But Roxas will be younger in future stories **** I hope you continue to read though.**

Chapter 2: What now?

_On A Way To a Smile_

_A strange green mist…no, the lifestream….it was her. Meoter is now slowly headed to Earth, but it still left a dead Midgar. Cloud and the team have succeded in bringing the lifestream…but there is nothing to celebrate really. Especially, for the Cloud…he has yet again lost someone dear to him…_

_o O o_

Roxas and Sora were heartbroken. After days and days of walking, trying to find shelter or even a place to stay. They found nothing. Sora was taking the whole thing very difficult. All he did was cry in his brothers arms and Roxas, trying his best ti stay strong for his younger brother.

" C'mon Sora, Stop crying.", Roxas pleaded.

After a few sniffs, Sora wiped his eyes and looked up at his big brother. Roxas immediantly saw a difference in his brothers eyes. They were no longer had that brightness…they were dull and faded.

"I'm sorry…", Sora said sadly.

"Don't apologize."

The twins came upon a deserted area but, only a single house stood. _ A house? _Thought Roxas. How can a house survive that blow a couple days ago? Roxas approached the house and stepped on a object. It was a SOILDER toy. Roxas picked up the toy and rage suddenly filled the boys body. He gripped the toy and screamed:

"**ITS ALL SHINRA'S FAULT"**

"Roxas! Why'd you do that?" , asked a shocked Sora

" Hey! Why did you throw that?" asked an elderly woman.

"I'm soo sorry! Roxas.. I mean, we didn't mean it.", Sora said, trying to defend his brother.

"Are you boys lost? Where are your parent? What are your names?" asked the old woman.

Why does she care? Who does she think she is asking us questions? All those questions were flooding Roxas' mind. Ever since the incident, Roxas has become very bitter and cold to everything around him. All as if he has given up on life.

"I'm Sor—"

"Why do you care? Its our buisness! Not yours!" Roxas said very coldly.

The woman was taken back by Roxas remark, but still kept a gentle _smile._

"So, your name is Roxas huh? My name is Halibel. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope! And meh name is Sora!"

"What an adorable name. How about this. You two can come stay with me." Halibel suggested.

"Really! Do she mean it!' said Sora and his poor grammar.

Halibel giggled at Sora's grammer and found it adorable. Sora, being six, still talks like…well, a baby. He will say "yush" instead of "yeah" and he will say words like "meh" and will say "he" or "she" more than "you". He also tends to add a W to certain words. Back when Sora was five, he would call Roxas "Woxas". Roxas got annoyed by it and quickly changed that bad habit.

"OK! Lets go inside for a warm meal and get you guys cleaned up." Halibel said and walked the twins to the door.

**AN: I don't update in like forever and this is what I give you guys D: I am sorry really am… I may publish a fanfic which I wrote in math class (( the things you do when your bored -.- )) and I think its good….but, I'll let you guys be the judge of that!**

**Sora: "Woxas" really sis? That's just whack.**

**xTifa: Hey! Who's writing this story? I can do whatever I want!**

**Roxas: Its not that bad…. I think its cute.**

**Soral: Don't start Woxas!**

**xTifa: Aww look, your saying it :D**

**Roxas: Haha!**

**Sora: -/- Shut up you two!**

**Axel: -smh- Review!**


End file.
